BENDITA CONTRARIEDAD
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: ¿Como habrá caído el noble corazón de Catrina en caóticas manos del ser hecho de brea?, enigma que la cubría, más no le incomodaba, su esposo podía ser el polo opuesto de su ser, pero podría ser eso lo que le evitaba estar sin él. XibalbaxCatrina.


_**Hola lindos. Este es un fic dedicado a la respectable leyenda Distroyer que antes de ver la película me dijo que esta era una bonita pareja, ¡Siendo cierto! Estos dos son tan elegantes y contrarios que derriten, sobretodo ver la química que solo con un rose de sus dedos ya estan delirando por el otro, ¡Hermoso!.**_

 _ **Para nadie es mentira que estoy muy agradecida con la leyenda Distroyer, soy honrada de tener el apoyo de semejante autora. Sobretodo últimamente que e andado deprimida por este lado... Creo que el no estar muy activa el año pasado se llevo a mis lectores y no los culpo con los siglos, pero si me extraña de los colegas... quizás ya perdí el toque -musica emo de fondo lol- en fin, gracias infinitas a los que aun me leen y comentan, no se imaginan como me alegran el día, linduritas.**_

 _ **Es la primera vez que los actuó, así que por si acaso ooc, disculpen lo corto pero si lo alargaba sentí que perdería la esencia.**_

 _ **Nota: Escuchaba la canción "Bailando dos corazones" de Chayanne y me empecé a imaginar a esta parejita bailando nwn.**_

 _ **El Libro de la Vida pertenece a Jorge Gutiérrez, solo la historia es propiedad de LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

 **"BENDITA CONTRARIEDAD"**

Suavidad sublime en su toque, resplandecer en un par de ámbar, dulce en los senderos de su piel de azúcar, hermosura como ninguna adornada con la noche.

¿Como no estar perdido por una mujer así?.

Imponente dama de elegante caminar, majestuoso su porte y andar, cada detalle que la conformaban juraban el viaje al éxtasis, sedosa cabellera que más que muerte exclama vida.

Tan contraria a todo lo que él es.

Irónicamente no importándole a ninguno ese hecho, estando ambos derritiéndose con cada leve rose de sus dedos.

Xibalba la apretaba a su áspera figura en el baile donde sus movimientos se coordinaban a la perfección, la boda de Manolo y María fue apenas hace unas horas, todo el pueblo celebraban más que navidad tal fecha, no solo un acontecimiento así de grande el motivo principal, día de muertos es lo más sagrado para un corazón mexicano, los muertos y vivos se mezclaban entre risas y magnifica comida, el novio no dejaba de cantar angelicales melodías.

Pero la soledad en el techo de la iglesia, fue seductora a dos siluetas contrarias, una con apariencia que solo verías en tus pesadillas, otra con el encanto de un ángel, siendo realmente uno aunque no habitase el cielo.

Sus miradas se conectaban senductoras y adormecidas, estando bajo el encanto que el otro logra.

Viles ojos rojos, ardientes como el fuego, mezquinos como la desesperanza, pasionales como los eclipses en un beso secreto entre la luna y el sol, condenadamente atrayentes para ella.

Su aroma solo era uno con el suyo, los giros espontáneos poseían una gracia maravillosa, combinado junto a los pasos de ambos, espectáculo refinado que solo ellos dos querían gozar.

¿Como habrá caído el noble corazón de Catrina en caóticas manos del ser hecho de brea?, enigma que la cubría, más no le incomodaba, su esposo podía ser el polo opuesto de su ser, pero podría ser eso lo que le evitaba estar sin él.

—Tus movientos no han cambiado al pasar de los siglos, querida.

Le susurro al haberla a cercado más a su cuerpo, ella le entregaba una expresión exótica de cómplices, el coqueteo es algo que siempre se negaron a soltar, a pesar de habré dejado de ser novios hace tanto, no podían evitarse juegos de la época, otra forma de manifestar el estar enamorados.

—Tu tampoco lo haces mas, Balbito.

prácticamente ronroneo su apodo, provocando elevar el brillo en las llamas que la observaban.

Ese dios amante del caos, ese descarado mentiroso, que se divierte entrometiéndose en los asuntos de los hombres que ella aprecia tanto, termino poniéndole un sello de compromiso simbolizado en anillo de bodas, formando la compleja relación que extrañamente alguien comprenderá.

Por más peleas que hubiesen, por mas diferencias demostradas en un distinto punto de vista, por más desiguales que estuviesen conformadas sus almas, ninguno podría estar separado del otro, fueron creados para ser uno, inevitablemente su destino fue ese.

Ella protegería la Tierra de los Recordados, pensando en él la mayoría del tiempo, en lo que su otra mitad estuviera de castigo en la Tierra de los Olvidados, renegando ello, pero a su vez buscándola en cada oportunidad, ya fuese para engañarla a cambiar tierras oh recibir un leve rose de sus manos que estremecían las plumas oscuras de sus alas.

Cualquiera diría que no pueden estar juntos con tanta diferencia de por medio.

Mas, tampoco pueden estar separados.

—A decir verdad, me agrada mucho como te estas tomando el no habré ganado, querido.

Le dijo su fina esposa, siendo inclinada en un paso, sus manos insípidas se apoderaban de su cintura, mientras que sus pálidos brazos se extendían a lo largo, la luna en lo alto pintaba de mayor encanto el cuadro.

—Debe ser cuestión de los milenios.

Le respondió alzándola como minúscula pluma, ella coloco asía tras uno de sus pies, su vestido de larga cola con velas se agito, el dios alado sentía que volvía a enamorarse por la soñada visión suya desde ese ángulo. En cuánto a la sonrisa aperlada, se sentía volar en la cima del universo, el tacto firme de los brazos amados le transmitían electricidad.

—Oh quizás sea por lo exquisita que te ves esta noche, cariño.

La sensación entre reír y suspirar la acaricio, curioso como la muerte puede reaccionar tan viva por unas palabras de su esposo.

—Si dices eso solo para que si termine intercambiando los reinos.

El baile culmino con sus rostros a centímetros, sus manos reposando en hombros fríos, estando su calidad cadera adueñada de las maliciosas manos que conocen el inicio y fin de su cuerpo, miradas refinadas de distintos colores jugando en retadores brillos, alientos que chocan en la burla de un beso que no se consume.

—¡Estas muy equivocado!.

Sintió como ella lo apartaba con dedos suaves, en tosco empuje, podía ser una mujer enamorada pero bien conocía el pensar de su cónyuge. No le extraño escucharlo quejarse dándole la espalda centrándose en lo alto, en serio que la luna se pintaba muy hermosa para ignorarla.

—¡Por los muertos!, ¿Como supusistes que estaba apunto de decirte eso?.

Lo vio de reojo sobre su frágil hombro, se cruzaba de brazos como pequeño regañado, ceño fruncido entre refunfuneos, puntas de alas negras agitándose, imagen para ella adorable.

—Seria muy bajo aprovecharse de una mujer embelesada con su adorado tormento.

Volvió acercarse a él para dedicarse acariciar su rostro, delideaba con afán cada centímetro que lo formaba, vibraba su piel de azúcar por el choque contrario derritiéndose a su mandato, disfrutando el ver semejante dios del caos sumiso a su toque, las llamas suavizadas de ojos la enloquecían en su encanto.

—Por ello era lógico esperar que salieses con eso.

Detuvo la carisea, ganando un reproche y otra risa cínica de su amado, esa diosa lo conocía tanto.

—De acuerdo, amada mía.

La abrazo por la espalda, en la velocidad de un parpadeo, la señora de los muertos mentiría si dijera que no se impresionó, no tanto por la acción, sino al oír lo siguiente, dejando su delgada espalda descansar en el pecho ajeno, el sombrero fue retirado para mejor comodidad.

—Puede ser que no desperdicie oportunidad de sacar provecho, que este hecho de todo lo asqueroso del mundo, que aun no comprendas al igual que yo como terminamos entrelazados. Pero si cometí la bajeza de lanzar a la imponente Catrina a las redes del inmortal matrimonio, de igual forma puedo cometer el pecado de jamás dejarla en libertad.

El abrazo se fortaleció correspondiendo el firme agarre posesivo del dios, no se diferenciaba si la sombra en lo alto era de dos seres abrazados oh uno solo por lo apegado de sus cuerpos, el latir del órgano en el pecho que ilógicamente poseen retumbaba en la misma sincronía que hace unos minutos lo hicieron sus pasos, la felicidad era mutua a pesar de que hace unas horas hubo disputa. Nada más común en un matrimonio de bajas y altas.

—Y quien dice.

Giro su bello rostro maquillado de esplendor, logrando captar la mirada amada.

—¿Que no soy yo la que te apresa, Balbito?.

Ni el señor del engaño pudo responder a ese impecable ataque bajo, que lo dejo extasiado de deseo, desprotegido a lo que viniese. Además que ella no le dio lugar a contra atacar, sus labios gobernaron los enamorados, dando lugar a un beso frío aunque cálido, que únicamente la noche junto a la luna contemplaron.

Quizás el enigma de ese amor que lo conforman seres contrarios, se resumía en el hecho que a pesar de todo existe amor de por medio.

Es claro decir que, el amor no comprende de lógica, solo de perseverancias en el mismo.

La Catrina lo ama tal y como es, queriendo cada parte de él y Xibalba ama todo lo que forma su señora de azúcar.

Contrariedad hermosa que en vez de apartarlos los une.

Y la noche se alargaba en San Ángel, escuchándose como Manolo volvía a cantar una tonada romántica, los ciudadanos con sus difuntos parientes continuaban la fiesta, María abrazaba a Chuy al lado de su esposo, Joaquín era acosado por cuanta joven bella suelta, el Hombre de Lava creaba amistades, los Sanchez disfrutaban el ambiente ameno, el alcalde se sentía dichoso de la felicidad del pueblo, y la pareja más majestuosa de la noche intensificaban el beso, como si fuese el primero.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer linduras.**_

 _ **No vemos/leemos lindos.**_


End file.
